Snacks
Fish Fish, also known as underwater snacks, are small fish that you can find underwater. They usually give 5-20 food and are quite common in small groups. The fish are Macropoma, Holopterygius, and Hadronector. There are also Schools of Fish that give a lot more food, ranging from 50-100 on average, and they seem to be the underwater equivalent of ferns. They are not accessible for most land creatures, excluding the ones that are Semi-aquatic like Sarcosuchus, Koolasuchus, and Spinosaurus. They are easily accessed by pterosaurs that can sky-dive into schools of fish and eat them and fly out when their oxygen is about to run out. They are the base food of most aquatic animals like Ichthyosaurus and Elasmosaurus which makes oceans a very food-rich place. Xianglong (or, lizards for easier reference These land snacks spawn randomly over a map. They are green with a transparent light green gliding membrane made out of limbs and look kind of like the modern day flying lizard found in Asia called Draco. They come in large, medium and small sizes. They appear much bigger than they were in real life, only 15.5 centimeters long according to most specimens found. Only Carnivorous and Omnivorous animals can eat them. You cannot carry them in your mouth, just like fish. They usually provide about 10 hunger, but large or medium, could provide possibly 30 hunger. Snacks, or by their scientific name, Xianglong Zhaoi, were small lizard-like diapsid reptiles that spawn as non-NPC carnivore chow in a similar fashion the fern plants. They are the geologically oldest genus of land animal in the game, beaten only by the various fish snack species that spawn in a similar manner. One of Xianglong's more popular predecessors was Coelurosauravus, which lived in the Permian period. Miscellaneous Snacks Cake The Cake was recently introduced to Dinosaur Simulator as a 100 million player special, around the same time glass skins were released. The cake is a bubble-gum pink and displays a backward "100M" on the top of it. The cake is edible to any Terrestrial Dinosaur diet, as most fully aquatic creatures will most likely not be able to access them, and supports approximately 100-200 food. For Herbivores, however, it gives thirst upon eating it, just like ferns do. Ham Ham is a piece of meat that generates in the map whenever a player logs out while in combat mode, along with the message " has logged in combat mode." The piece of ham is edible to carnivores and omnivores who are lucky enough to access one, and they usually support 75 food. Candy Corn This was a type of snack added in the Halloween update. Pumpkins This was a type of snack added in the Halloween update. Trivia * They are called snacks because when a carnivore or omnivore scrolls over them the text appears "Ooh, a snack ^.^" * Whenever a herbivore scrolls over a snack, the text appears as "What's this?" * The Ham spawned during the Thanksgiving event. * When you hover over Macropoma, the text appears "Macropoma, you shall be mine!" * When you hover over Holopterygius, the text appears "Hmm a Holopterygius?" * When you hover over Hadronector, the text appears "It's a Hadronector." * When you hover over the Fish Schools, the text appears "Tasty Fish!" * When you hover over any type of Fish as a herbivore, the text appears as "Lookie at the Fish!" Category:Mechanics Category:Food